Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an active control system for a variable electromotive-force generator (VEG) for use in wind turbines, ships, hybrid vehicles, and related applications.
Background of the Invention
Conventional energy sources including coal, petroleum, and natural gas are the majority of energy sources for residential and commercial applications, their environmental impacts and sustainability issues have been drawing more concerns in recent decades. New technologies that use different types of renewable energies are necessary to address these issues.
Wind turbines convert the kinetic energy in wind into mechanical power, and generators convert the mechanical power into electricity. Generators with more reliable, efficient, and compact designs are needed in wind turbines to maximize the wind power capture and produce a higher quality output power. Hybrid electric vehicles have been introduced to reduce the primary energy consumption and pollutant emissions in transportations systems, but torque loss and energy efficiencies are also needed in these technologies.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved variable electromotive-force generator having an active control system to address the needs in the art.